An Alternative to Goodbye
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: This story takes place in 3rd season after Clark finds out Lex has been hiding a secret room containing information about his life. Clark is ready to leave their friendship before coming up with an alternative. Warning! contains non sexual spanking!


Clark just glared at Lex in disbelief, "You lied to me Lex!? All this time you said you'd stopped investigating me and my family, and now this! This room!"

Lex tried to protest to the now storming away Clark, "Wait Clark! Please don't run off without letting me explain!"

Clark swiveled around so quickly that Lex almost ran straight into him stopping mere moments before collision, "What can you say that your 3D photo album hasn't?" Clark fumed, "I thought you were my friend Lex?"

Lex faltered for a moment as his eyes wandered to the ground and then back to Clark's disappointed stare. He wondered absently if he was more ashamed of his actions or the fact he'd not hidden the key to the room well enough. "Clark, I am your friend. I never meant to hurt you, you must believe me!"

Clark shook his head angrily, "How can I believe you Lex? Maybe my dad was right, maybe the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

Lex spoke with a calm sincerity, "That's not fair Clark, I know I'm in the wrong here, but I think comparing me to my father is a little harsh don't you? I shouldn't have kept that room a secret from you, and if I could take it back I would."

"Well, you can't take it back Lex. The fact of the matter is that friendships rely on honesty and trust, and you're not giving me either," Clark huffed as he turned to leave once again.

Lex leaned on his desk as he watched Clark head to the door, "You know Clark, you've not been completely upfront with me either, and I find it a little hypocritical of you to judge me so quickly without taking a look in the mirror." Lex spat back angrily.

Clark stopped at the door, he wanted to continue walking away, but he knew Lex was right. How could he ban Lex as his friend for something he also was guilty of, but wasn't his secret a little more important to keep? Clark's eyes darted back and forth as he squeezed the doorknob trying to decide his next move.

"I know I've disappointed you Clark, but you have to believe me when I say I'm truly sorry, and I'd do anything to amend our friendship," Lex stated in hopes of keeping Clark from walking out the door and out of their friendship.

Clark sighed heavily letting go of the doorknob and crossing his arms to his chest to pause a moment and collect his thoughts before turning to face Lex again, "Anything Lex?" Clark questioned seriously.

Lex shook his head answering quickly as he looked at Clark's troubled expression, "Yes, of course Clark…"

Clark sat down in the chair in front of Lex's desk, "Lex, I really want to believe that you are sorry for lying to me, but saying your sorry just isn't enough anymore. I don't think you really feel sorry for your lack of consideration of me and my family's privacy. I think what you're really sorry about is that I caught you in a lie. So, I'm willing to give you a chance to prove you care about our friendship by giving you a choice." Clark paused again as if unsure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Go on Clark, I'm listening," Lex sat down giving Clark his undivided attention.

"I know this is going to sound off the wall, but I think you need consequences for your actions. You're so used to getting away with a slap on the wrist, if even that! You're father's always been there to erase everything you've done wrong without ever trying to help you avoid the behaviors that got you in the situation in the first place." Clark sighed looking down at the ground before looking back at Lex and continuing, "What I propose is…"

Lex interrupted trying to defend himself, "Clark, forget what you've read, I'm not the kind of person I was in Metropolis. Trust me, I…"

Clark held up his hand to halt his interjection, "I know you're not that person anymore Lex, but I also know that if you are left unchecked that that person could come back to haunt you."

Lex scoffed a little agitated that Clark felt he had so little control of himself, "Unchecked? So what do you propose Clark? Should I bend over your knee so you can give me a spanking?"

Clark lifted a brow and contemplated Lex's outburst, "Well, that's not exactly what came to mind, but now that you mention it…I suppose a spanking would be most efficient and to the point. It's always seemed to work for my dad when he needed to get a point across."

"Very funny Clark," Lex laughed but the smile swiftly disappeared when he realized Clark wasn't joking, "Clark, you can't be serious, I'm a grown man! I'm way too old to get spanked."

Clark retorted, "You're also old enough to know invading other's privacy and lying is wrong. Lex, I know you're a good person, but you've got to admit your dad was never really there to lend a guiding hand in the morals department."

Lex stared disbelievingly at Clark still in awe of his proposition.

"I just want to help you help yourself Lex," Clark tried to explain, "You know I care about you, and I'd never want our friendship to end, but if you can't admit that you need a little discipline for disregarding my privacy and lying to me… then maybe it's best that we end this friendship now."

Lex blinked as he thought about Clark's points. Maybe he was wrong, but could he let himself be chastised in such a manner? By Clark? His pride said hell no, but his longing to keep Clark as a friend said yes. "Come on Clark, this notion of yours is ridiculous! Not even my father has ever spanked me, what makes you think I'd let you?" Lex derided.

"Your father never cared enough to." Clark stated with a benign expression laid on his face, "It sounds like you've already made up your mind. I'm sorry it had to end like this Lex," Clark stated solemnly as he rose from his seat and turned to leave.

Lex watched him go, the words 'stop, don't go, come back', stayed silently trapped in his throat as Clark exited. Lex sighed picking up a stray pen off the desk and wrapping it on the table as he sat in the cold stillness of his office reflecting on all that had happened in the past ten minutes.

Lex heard the front door to the mansion close, and before Lex realized it, he was yelling from the balcony to Clark as Clark was entering his father's truck, "Clark! Wait!"

Clark stopped hanging halfway out of the truck and looked up at Lex.

Lex choked out uncomfortably as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment from what he was about to agree to, "Alright … I… I'll let you."

Clark neither smiled nor frowned at Lex's outburst but merely slowly nodded to him as he got out of the truck and closed the door, "I'll be right up then."

Lex watched Clark reenter the mansion. His mind raced, 'What am I doing?!?' 'Am I really going to go through with this?' 'Is Clark's friendship really worth it?' At that moment Lex's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door to his office open. His stomach lurched slightly in anticipation as he turned to face Clark.

"I know this is hard for you to do Lex, and I respect you for being able to admit to yourself that this discipline is deserved and needed for our friendship to continue. Trust me when I say when it's all over, you'll feel better that the air is cleared," Clark said feeling a little awkward at the situation he had presented. He knew that it took a lot of courage for Lex to agree to let Clark punish him, and he almost wanted to tell Lex to forget about the spanking and that everything was forgiven just for being able to accept the need for punishment. But, Clark knew that backing out now would not help Lex realize that his actions had really hurt him.

Lex looked at Clark a loss for words, and Clark knew it was now or never, "Let's get this over with," Clark said as he sat on the couch and waited for Lex to follow.

Lex blinked dumbfounded a million thoughts running rampant in his head, 'Well, I did tell him I'd allow him to spank me didn't I? This can't really be happening! I don't even deserve Clark as a friend, and if letting him do this is the only way he's willing to forgive me… what am I waiting for? It can't be that bad… can it?'

Clark looked back at Lex, and Lex sighed, his feet feeling like led as he shuffled over to Clark. When Lex arrived next to Clark, Clark grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his lap quickly.

Lex grunted in surprise not quite knowing what to expect. Clark gave no hesitation and pulled Lex's pants down to his knees as he pulled his waist forward so that his ass was perched perfectly on his knee. He brought his hand down in a quick swat, and Lex gasped as he felt the cool air hit his exposed rear end holding in the grunt of pain that the swat caused. He may have agreed to let Clark spank him, but he was determined not to let Clark see him yell out.

Clark continued to lay down smack after smack always mindful of his strength. After about ten swats, Lex's body had started to twitch on its own trying to avoid the inevitable barrage of Clark's hand.

Finally Lex could take no more yelling out as he squirmed, "Ok Clark! Ok! Enough! I've had enough!"

"I know it hurts Lex, but I don't think you've learned your lesson yet," Clark stated simply as he continued to reign down blow after blow.

Lex screamed out as each swat landed the sting becoming painfully unbearable.

Clark started swatting methodically as he spoke, "Now Lex, I want you to tell me why am I doing this?"

"Wha… what?" Lex croaked out caught off guard by Clark's question.

"Why am I punishing you Lex?" Clark continued, spanking a little harder.

Lex gave him a bewildered look, and after realizing that Clark wasn't going to stop until he received his intended answer, Lex blurted out, "Your privacy… I invaded your privacy," Lex mumbled not recognizing his own voice as tears began to form in his eyes.

"And? Why else?" Clark asked never changing pace. Lex cried softly, "b…because I …I lied to you. I'm so sorry Clark!"

Clark sensed Lex crying and gave him a couple more swats before pulling his pants back up, "Ok Lex, it's all over," Clark had a dawning realization of how hard it must have been for his own dad to spank him. It was hard to see Lex like this and know he was the one who had done it to him.

Lex slid off Clark's knee wiping his eyes; he was unable to look Clark in the eye.

Clark stood hold a hand down to help Lex up, and Lex let him.

Sensing Lex was feeling venerable Clark felt the need to reassure him everything between them was ok, so he reached out pulling Lex into a hug, "I'm sorry I did that to you Lex. I hope you don't hate me for it."

Lex let Clark hug him and then after a moment hugged Clark back. He did feel oddly better knowing that his misdeeds against his friend had been resolved. Lex would have never guessed or admitted that he welcomed Clark spanking him of all things, but now that it was over, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his conscious. Clark had absolved him of his wrongdoings. All the secrets he had been harboring had been brought to the forefront, and now he had been cleansed and was able to start a clean slate with Clark.

Lex chuckled giving Clark a slight smirk, "It's ok Clark; I guess I had it coming."

Clark returned the smile, "It means a lot to me that you were willing to go through all that for our friendship Lex."

Lex shrugged, "Well now that it's over, I'd like to pretend it never happened," Lex blushed.

"I guess I can understand that," Clark grinned before looking up at the office's bonging grandfather clock. It was just turning noon.

"Well, I got to go catch up with my dad. I guess I'll see you this afternoon?"

"Yea, I'll see you then Clark," Lex smiled as he watched Clark leave.


End file.
